1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer security, and more particularly but not exclusively to computer security for mobile computing devices.
2. Description of the Background Art
A mobile operating system, such as the ANDROID operating system, is designed to be suitable for computers that are constrained in terms of memory and processor speed. Accordingly, mobile operating systems are employed in mobile computing devices, such as mobile phones and tablets. Unlike a conventional operating system, a mobile operating system typically does not have provisions for readily hooking into a read event. This allows malicious codes to read data without being detected by a computer security product, such as an antivirus. Another problem with mobile operating systems is that they are employed in mobile computing devices, which have relatively low memory and processing resources. As a result, computer security products that run on regular computers, such as desktop and laptop computers, cannot be simply ported to run on mobile computing devices.